1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game processing apparatus and a video game processing program for controlling progress of a multiplayer participatory video game played using a game medium in which parameters are set up.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional video game system (for example, an online game system) has been configured so as to transmit and/or receive game medium (for example, ones displayed as a card form on a game screen that shows a virtual space; for example, virtual cards) between a plurality of players in order to exchange self-introduction and an in-game item. His or her own information of each of the plurality of players is registered in the game medium. In such video game systems, there is one in which character information can be registered in a game medium, whereby a communication competition (battle) between players is achieved (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-142306). In this regard, the game medium described herein means an in-game item which is available when a player plays a video game.
However, in the conventional video game system, there has been a problem that it is difficult for each player to provide a feeling to cooperate with other players who play the same video game to cause the video game to proceed, whereby the video game may be lacking in interest as a network game.